Falling in the Red
by STUPIDmarimo
Summary: Un monde sombre et anglais. La folie prend peu à peu le contrôle de son esprit, lorsqu'elle image le corps de cet homme contre celui de toutes ces catins, elle en devient écoeurée et attristé.. Il est parti. Loin d'elle, loin de son chagrin elle perd la raison et finit par la tuer.. la première catin est tombée. NOTE : Mihawk x Robin scènes de meurtres explicite.
1. Prologue

**"Falling in the Red.."**

- Meurs, infâme créature.

Elle lui ouvrit la gorge d'un mouvement vif et précis. Les sanglots et les cris de plaintes de la jeune femme s'arrêtèrent, les larmes, qui s'écrasaient quelques instant plutôt sur le sol, venaient de laisser place à du sang, quelques litres, qui s'abattaient sur le sol dans un bruit macabre. La victime allait tomber face contre terre sur le sol mais la tueuse aux cheveux de jais l'attrapa par sa chevelure et la souleva pour enfoncer l'une de ses mains dans son abdomen lui lacérant les organes de ses ongles longs et tranchants. Un véritable massacre, un meurtre sanglant, voilà qui elle était, voilà ce qu'elle voulait, tuer pour le plaisir de tuer. C'était une démente fanatique. Dans un rire froid et glaciale la sombre jeune femme lâcha le corps inerte, dépouillé et fragile qui tomba sur le sol dans un son sourd et funèbre.

- Là est la réalité de la vie Mary Ann..

Ce fût ces derniers mots qui ramenèrent la meurtrière à la raison, toujours un sourire diabolique presque morbide accompagnant son visage tandis qu'elle quittait cette ruelle prête pour affronter le monde en tant qu'innocente..


	2. I Falling in the Darkest Red

Ce regard un peu étrange, empreint de folie et d'assurance, c'était son regard celui qui effrayait ses victimes. Ce regard apparaissait sur son visage lorsqu'elle repensait à la manière dont elle l'avait tué, la façon dont elle lui avait tranché la gorge, la façon dont elle lui avait entaillé les organes. La belle brune en jubilait presque comme si le sang lui avait fait perdre la raison et le contrôle, la ramenant à l'état de tueuse sanguinaire, lui faisant oublier qui elle était. Personne ne l'empêcherait de recommencer, personne ne découvrirait sa véritable nature avant qu'elle ne soit fatiguée de courir, épuisée de tuer.. lassée de sentir la puissance l'envahir lorsqu'elle était maître d'une vie. La jeune femme quitta ses pensées pour caresser du bout des doigts le calendrier devant elle.

- Plus que sept jours, Annie.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, un rire si peu commun aux autres mortels, il n'avait rien de cristallin, rien d'enfantin.. Son rire avait toute la noirceur de son âme, toute la douleur de son être, toute la tristesse de son cœur mais surtout toute la folie de son esprit. Dans un mouvement rapide elle attrapa une cape qu'elle posa sur ses épaules, la fermant avec un petit bouton doré juste au dessus de la poitrine puis posa délicatement la capuche sur ses cheveux d'un noir obscur avant de se rendre sur les lieux du crime commis quelques heures plus tôt. Rien n'avait changé, le cadavre était toujours dans une position macabre, ses cheveux bruns baignaient dans une mare de sang dont les bords avaient commencé à coaguler sur le sol crasseux et répugnant de la ruelle, le trou qu'elle avait laissé dans son abdomen était encore bien visible alors que les yeux de la tueuse brillait devant cette scène, elle fut sorti de sa rêverie par une voix masculine.

- Robiiiiin d'amouuur.  
- Bonjour Sanji.

Le commissaire ne changeait pas, toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi blond, toujours aussi chiant pour la dénommée Robin qui en surface paraissait calme et posée. Celle-ci se mit au côté d'une jeune femme rousse aux yeux noisettes, elle était en train de parler assez sèchement à un homme aux cheveux verts mais la brune n'écoutait déjà plus, concentrée sur le médecin légiste qui s'occupait d'examiner le corps avec attention mais sans le toucher puisqu'il n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire pour faire une véritable autopsie. Après avoir longuement fixé le corps de ses yeux noirs, il se releva avec une attitude nonchalante très étrange pour quelqu'un qui venait d'inspecter un cadavre.

.

- Je ne pense pas m'avancer en disant que la victime est morte égorgée avant de recevoir des blessures internes, que je dirais plutôt importante vu la quantité de sang qui s'en est écoulé.

.

Tout le monde l'avait écouté sans exception, la plupart semblaient horrifiés par tant de violence mais la rousse, Nami, semblait écœurée presque apeurée à l'idée qu'un tueur comme celui décrit pouvait exister. Robin en était tellement fière qu'elle avait du mal à rester impassible et calme, comme elle le faisait si souvent. Son cœur s'accéléra, sa respiration se fit irrégulière puis.. plus rien. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Le silence s'installa, un silence pesant, presque insupportable pour toutes les personnes présentes cependant personne ne le brisa.. jusqu'à l'arrivée du stagiaire.

.

- Ah.. Désolé je viens de finir de manger.

.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille, de grands yeux noirs, un visage enfantin et un sourire adorable. Contraste assez étonnant vu la scène qui se déroulait dans la ruelle. Robin se retint de le foudroyer du regard, il lui gâchait son moment de gloire. Quel idiot. Elle avait presque atteint l'état d'esprit de tous ces soi-disant policiers et enquêteurs. Posant ses yeux noisettes sur Luffy, elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas encore bien compris ce qu'il se passait et ce ne fût pas la seule, l'enquêteur et le commissaire, dans un but commun cachèrent le cadavre, Zoro en se postant devant l'apprenti et Sanji en couvrant le corps d'un long drap blanc. Cependant ce fût Nami qui parla en premier.

.

- Luffy, que dirais-tu d'aller questionner les environs ?

- Oh je peux ?

.

Ce fût à cet instant que Robin plissa les yeux, elle n'était qu'un témoin de cette scène mais elle la trouvait assez étrange. Le brun n'avait jamais eu le droit à la parole dans ce genre d'affaire donc, par conclusion, ils voulaient à tout prix éviter que le jeune homme ne voit le cadavre. Serait-il si atteint par cette vue macabre ? Cette question intriguait véritablement la belle demoiselle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tirée de ses pensées par une voix masculine, sur le coup elle eut du mal à l'identifier puis reconnu Franky, un homme légèrement plus âgé qu'elle, très grand et musclé avec une coupe de cheveux bleus totalement ridicule. Visiblement il était essoufflé et n'avait assisté qu'à cette partie de l'histoire. Elle ne put que lui offrir un fin sourire pour sauver les apparences.

.

- Tu peux accompagner Luffy ? Je pense que tu serais la plus adaptée à cette situation.

- Bien sûr.

- Ne le laisse pas divulguer trop d'informations.

- Rassure-toi, il n'aura pas le temps de dire ses absurdités habituelles.

.

La jeune femme se détourna et rattrapa le brun qui, visiblement semblait surexcité à l'idée de "partir à l'aventure" d'après ses dires. Une longue journée débuta alors pour la tueuse, devoir surveiller l'autre insouciant incapable de contrôler ses émotions, ses pensées, ses paroles. Si la jeune femme n'avait pas un minimum de patience, elle l'aurait sûrement déjà étripé comme elle avait étripé l'autre catin.

Sept longs jours passèrent. Les jours avaient été très long pour la brune comme pour les autres, ils n'avaient aucune trace de l'assassin et pourtant.. il était si près d'eux. Elle y repensait souvent et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être fière, une fierté innommable, dire qu'elle l'avait tuée sous leurs yeux avec une facilité déconcertante.

Assise près de sa fenêtre à fixer le soleil descendre au fur et à mesure pour se cacher derrière l'horizon elle affichait un sourire, ce rictus mauvais presque effrayant comme si elle attendait quelque chose qu'elle était sûre de voir arriver. Une bonne soirée s'annonçait en perspective. La pendule produisait ce tic tac incessant qui permettait de rompre le silence lugubre de la pièce seulement éclairée par les lueurs rosées du couché de soleil, lorsque le gong de l'horloge retentit une lueur macabre s'immisça dans le regard de la demoiselle. Robin partit de son appartement à une vitesse fulgurante, il était enfin l'heure. Jusque là, elle avait su patienter, elle avait su attendre le moment fatidique pour accomplir son oeuvre mais plus rien ne l'arrêtait, sa folie reprenait le dessus. Étrangement elle se laissait emporter par son instinct vers une autre rue qui ne lui était que trop bien connue.

"Hanbery Street", un quartier assez peu fréquenté mais qui était un lieu puant la luxure et la trahison. Cette femme était coupable, coupable d'être un obstacle. Un sourire fatal sur les lèvres elle se glissa le long du trottoir cherchant du regard la dame habillée de sa longue robe noire. Ses yeux la trouvèrent enfin et ils se remirent à briller. Sans s'en rendre compte elle était déjà devant sa victime, elle aurait voulu lui dire une phrase, une phrase bien menaçante mais rien ne voulu sortir. Robin attrapa sa victime par la gorge, y enfonçant ses longs ongles impeccables et tout sourire disparu. Un cri déchirant la nuit s'échappa de la gorge de sa proie et ni une ni deux, elle se retrouva la gorge tranchée sauvagement par une lame affûtée spécialement pour l'événement.

.

- Chuuut ! Il ne faut pas réveiller les enfants qui dorment, Annie.

.

Lâchant le corps qui retomba mollement sur le sol, la meurtrière se positionna au dessus puis admira les yeux ouverts de la dépouille ; ils reflétaient horreur, tristesse et panique. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la brune, comment une femme aussi laide pouvait avoir ce qu'elle, elle n'avait jamais eu le droit d'avoir ? Le couteau se planta brutalement dans le ventre de cette prostituée, lui déchirant violemment la peau, dévoilant ses viscères retirant tout ce qui la gênait elle planta à nouveau son arme pour ouvrir le corps jusqu'au bas ventre. Plongeant ses mains dans le sang elle en arracha tous les organes génitaux sans aucune hésitation et les balança de toutes ses forces et de toute sa rage.

.

- Je te hais, Annie Chapman. Maintenant tu n'es plus un obstacle à mon amour, tu n'es plus rien.


	3. II Falling in the Bloody Red

La Folie n'aurait jamais dû prendre le dessus. Pour elle, ce n'était pas si fou c'était une justice, un simple geste de protection. Les jours défilaient, les meurtres s'enchainaient et peu à peu la raison lui échappait. A fleur de peau, Robin tâchait de sembler calme et naturelle mais elle était toujours aussi obsédée par l'appel du sang, ou plutôt, aveuglée par ses sentiments. Un amour entêtant, une passion lancinante, ne jurant que par son cœur douloureux elle ne voulait plus s'arrêter, c'était sa raison d'être. La brune, perdue dans ses pensées macabres, ne releva la tête que lorsqu'un bruit, tel un bourdonnement, commença à la perturber. Cherchant des yeux la source de ce vacarme elle remarqua que ce n'était rien de plus que Zoro qui s'adressait à elle, plongeant alors son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur, elle remarqua une lueur qui lui était familière, un court instant elle aurait pu s'y perdre en imaginant celui d'un autre. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne se mette à véritablement écouter ce qu'il racontait.

.

- ... Tu ferais mieux de rentrer Robin, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

.

C'était la seule phrase qu'elle avait clairement distinguée. Les autres mots qu'il avait dû prononcer n'avaient pas semblé ordonnés dans l'esprit de la brune qui n'avait capté uniquement les mots "pâle", "cernes" et "sommeil". Un miroir traînait sur son bureau, désordonné depuis quelques temps, et comprit enfin d'où venait l'inquiétude du jeune homme. Son reflet renvoyait une jeune femme vieillie par son teint cireux, ses poches grisâtre sous ses yeux qui avaient perdu leur éclat et ses lèvres légèrement pincées par l'anxiété. Son index s'approcha alors du petit objet et elle le fit glisser sur tout le contour avant d'attraper lentement le manche de la glace. Rien ne pouvait décrire ce qu'elle ressentait en se voyant ainsi, elle n'avait plus rien de séduisant même ses cheveux avaient perdu leur splendeur d'antan. Probablement aurait-elle été horrifiée si elle n'avait pas déjà l'impression d'avoir perdu l'homme de ses fantasmes, l'homme de sa vie, l'homme de ses nuits.

.

- Tu as raison. Je rentre pour aujourd'hui, il est tard mais je reviendrais demain.

.

Alors que la demoiselle reposait le miroir et se levai délicatement, l'enquêteur se pencha vers elle, mettant ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau pour regarder une dernière fois la jeune femme en face. Étrangement Robin eut un frisson qui parcouru toute son échine, un très court instant elle cru déceler une lueur accusatrice dans ses yeux sombres mais ce n'était rien d'autre que son esprit, dupé par la culpabilité de ses meurtres inavoués. Finalement, ce regard n'était rien de plus qu'une vérification de son état mental, apaiser son propre esprit en se demandant si la pauvre petite brune ne faiblissait pas face à tant d'horreur, devant le cadavre de quatre jeunes catins éviscérées et atrocement mutilées. Plusieurs minutes il resta là, à s'assurer de son état, de sa force puis il se décala ne trouvant rien à redire sur ce qu'il avait cru apercevoir dans les méandres de l'esprit de la délicieuse meurtrière. Intriguée par le comportement de son collègue elle avait plissé les yeux et l'avait questionné du regard mais rien, il s'était contenté de rester silencieux durant cette échange peu commun. Craignant tout de même de s'être trahie, elle se dépêcha de partir pour rentrer dans son grand appartement.. vide. Il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant que de repenser à cette scène, elle était comme piégée dans ce souvenir qui n'avait aucun sens, aucune signification. La pression montait d'un cran. Les questions la tourmentaient et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, obnubilée par l'idée qu'elle puisse être suspectée ou même découverte, la panique prit possession de son esprit et elle ne contrôlait plus rien.

.

" Ô folie meurtrière qui berce mon esprit. Ô folie assassine qui bouscule mon âme. "

.

Le calendrier attira alors son attention et elle put constater que ce jour n'était rien de moins que le neuf novembre, le jour de leur anniversaire, son anniversaire de mariage. Instinctivement elle porta sa main droite sur celle de gauche et caressa une bague encerclant son annulaire, une bague de promesse, une promesse d'aimer jusqu'à la mort, une mort proche. L'heure n'étant plus aux doux souvenirs de son époux, elle fila pour faire sa toilette. Masquant ses cernes d'un fin maquillage, redonnant à son teint une fausse chaleur humaine et essayant d'adopter une allure féminine et sensuelle, elle tentait simplement de retrouver son côté séduisant. Ce serait la dernière nuit, le massacre final.. L'ultime catin à tuer pour retrouver sa liberté. Robin s'habilla d'une longue robe sombre, entre le noir et le bleu marine, avant de sortir dans les rues qui commençaient à s'assombrir lentement. Elle mit plus de temps que d'habitude pour rejoindre l'East End, préférant revoir son plan elle n'avait pas prit la peine de marcher bien vite.

.

- Mary Jane, où êtes-vous ?

.

" Le grand méchant loup vous cherche " aurait-elle voulu ajouter. S'arrêtant devant Miller's Court elle vit alors la silhouette tant attendue, à ces instants de la journée il n'y avait que très peu de monde. S'approchant avec une grande discrétion de cette prostituée, Ginger comme l'appelaient tous les habitués, elle encercla sa taille de ses bras et la pressa contre son corps. La jeune femme avait sursauté, surprise par cette élan de tendresse et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que la tueuse approchait ses lèvres de son oreille.

.

- Je t'ai enfin trouvé, Mary Jane, ma belle Mary Jane, si tu savais depuis quand j'attends cet instant.

.

Imposant alors son mètre quatre-vingt-huit à sa victime, elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la bâtisse avec une violence impitoyable. Elle lui avait volé son amant, son amour, sa raison de vivre, elle ne méritait donc rien de plus que la mort. Robin avait encore toutes ces images en tête, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer cet homme aux yeux dorés, au corps musclé et à la froideur de la neige contre cette femme au corps chaud et bien trop usé par toutes sortes de porcs prêts à tout pour avoir ne serait ce qu'un peu d'affection de n'importe qui. Elle porta un premier coup sur son visage, envoyant le corps de sa proie contre le mur à quelques centimètres derrière elle, une pluie de coups s'abattit alors sur cette prostituée. Elle n'arrivait plus à se retirer ces images sales et répugnantes de son esprit, sa haine montait encore et encore à chaque nouveau souvenir. Insupportable, elle n'en pouvait plus, l'attrapant par le bras, qu'elle sentit craquer sous sa paume elle la plaqua contre le mur.

.

- Tu as eu le droit à ses mots doux, à ses baisers, à ses caresses.. Tu as osé le laisser te toucher. Meurs, sale catin !

.

Elle attrapa le couteau caché dans sa cape et l'enfonça profondément dans son estomac. Mary Jane n'eut le temps de rien, écrasée par la force de son assassin, elle cracha du sang qui atterrit sur le visage de son agresseur. Ce liquide chaud et rougeâtre ranima en Robin cette envie de meurtre, oubliant son amour, elle se plongea totalement dans l'excitation du massacre. La prostituée tentait tant bien que mal de résister mais rien n'y faisait, elle finit allongée sur son lit, la tueuse à califourchon au dessus d'elle, un sourire carnassier collé au visage. Dans quelques instants sa vengeance allait être complète et plus rien ne l'empêcherait d'aimer à nouveau cet époux absent.

Les vêtements en lambeaux, la victime gémissait de douleur, incapable de crier, la langue visiblement coupée récemment. Il y avait du sang, un litre de sang qui recouvrait les draps. Perdant totalement le regard qu'elle avait pu porter sur la scène, la ténébreuse jeune femme poignarda sa proie à plusieurs endroits différents, par ci, par là, comme si elle ne cherchait qu'à la faire souffrir. Elle devait souffrir, comme elle avait souffert de son manque de jugeote et de compassion. Finalement elle enfonça la lame entre les seins, légèrement plus à gauche. Elle avait atteint le cœur du premier coup. Les plaintes s'arrêtèrent, plus aucun gémissement, sans revenir à la réalité, elle continua cependant son oeuvre, un sourire encore plus large dessiné sur son visage rayonnant de beauté, éclaboussé par le sang. Un rire, son rire, résonna dans la pièce tandis qu'elle s'affairait à ouvrir le ventre du cadavre, retirant les organes pour les éparpiller, elle cherchait quelque chose de bien précis. Encore une fois, elle retira les organes génitaux, là où elle avait eu un contact avec l'homme qui hantait son esprit. Enfin, lorsque le carnage était totalement fini, elle décida de retirer le cœur, sans aucune délicatesse elle l'arracha sauvagement de la cage thoracique et le poignarda à nouveau, s'assurant inutilement de la totale immobilité de l'organe. Tout s'arrêta, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la jeune femme ne respirait plus, que tous ses organes étaient dispersés sur le matelas maintenant rouge pourpre, qu'elle tenait dans sa main un véritable cœur humain. Tremblant de tout son être, elle leva les yeux vers le visage de la dépouille encore intacte.

.

- Tu m'as tout volé Ginger, absolument tout.. Mon amour, ma liberté et mon innocence. Tu ne mérites pas un si beau visage.

.

Loin d'être aussi sûre d'elle que lorsqu'elle avait cédé à la folie elle lui entailla le visage, lui déchira la peau et prit la peine de la rendre méconnaissable. Robin n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose, disparaître. Gardant le cœur et le couteau dans sa main gauche, elle se dirigea vers l'autre pièce, couverte de sang de la tête aux pieds, le regard vitreux et perdu, comme si elle était dans un lointain souvenir. Elle s'arrêta devant un bureau puis écrivit, à l'aide d'une plume et d'une vieille feuille.

.

" Un amour égaré, un cœur arraché et une innocente détruite. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Tout est de leurs fautes, elles ont anéanti mon âme.

**Nico Robin " **


	4. III Falling in the Bloody Red

**FALLING IN THE LOVELY RED **

Un cri transperça le calme de la nuit. Enfermée dans son appartement, recroquevillée sur elle même, le visage enfoui dans sa main. Sa respiration était rapide et saccadée, son cœur cognait dans sa cage thoracique, il cognait tellement fort qu'elle voulait se l'arracher afin de calmer l'impression que son corps allait exploser. Les visions des meurtres revenaient dans l'ordre les uns après les autres, du premier au dernier elle commençait à se souvenir de toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait commise. Elle prenait conscience du mal qu'elle avait fait. Tout ça par amour.. amour, elle était folle amoureuse de lui, elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, à l'effacer de son esprit. Elle sentait encore ses caresses sur ses hanches, ses baisers dans son cou, sa langue sur ses lèvres, sa tendresse dans son lit. Elle le revoyait encore se pencher au dessus d'elle, elle se souvenait de cette expression de plaisir et de ces mots qu'elle aimait tant.

"Je t'aime Robin."

Elle se souvient de l'état dans laquelle il la laissait à chaque fois ; la respiration coupée, le cœur battant, le corps fatigué mais amoureuse, elle restait allongée là puis elle le regardait partir. Toutes ces habitudes qu'elle avait prise avec lui, toutes ces habitudes qui avaient disparues avec lui.. Envolées, tout ça n'était plus que des souvenirs fumants et douloureux. Lentement ses mains quittèrent son visage, ses bras tombèrent le long de ses flancs et son regard, vide et inexpressif, se posa alors sur un organe, le cœur de sa dernière victime. Il était ensanglanté et gisait sur le sol légèrement poussiéreux de l'appartement. Le couteau, planté en son centre, appelait la jeune femme.. Le corps tremblant elle approcha alors ses doigts de l'objet, ceux ci glissèrent sur le manche couvert de sang. C'est ainsi qu'elle fut retrouvée par Zoro, assise sur le sol de son salon, chantonnant une berceuse romantique et caressant un morceau d'humain, visqueux et dégoulinant de sang. Pris de panique il se précipita vers elle, lui secouant les épaules avec délicatesse mais assez fermement. Il avait les yeux écarquillés mais rempli de larme. Qu'était elle devenue ? La femme qu'il aimait depuis tout ce temps, la Robin heureuse, calme et vivante qu'il connaissait tant..

- Robin, je t'en supplie, dis moi que ce n'est pas toi.. Robin, reviens-moi !

Un rire macabre qui sonnait étrangement faux s'échappa alors de la gorge de la demoiselle. Regardant enfin le garçon dans les yeux elle se pencha vers lui de manière aguicheuse et fixa intensément ses yeux. Elle déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue avant de la mordre sans chercher à lui faire mal.

- Zoro, tu es si mignon quand tu es inquiet..

C'est à cet instant qu'un rictus prit place sur son visage, son regard dévoilant un plaisir sadique elle attrapa violemment l'arme qu'elle tenait précédemment et la planta dans la cuisse de l'homme qui l'aimait de tout son être. Un hurlement de douleur lui échappa tandis qu'elle se mettait debout en ricanant de manière exagérée comme si ce n'était rien de plus qu'une pièce de théâtre.

- C'est moi qui les ais toutes tuée, une à une.. D'abord Mary Ann, puis Annie.. Absolument toutes. Tu aurais vu la peur dans leurs yeux, tu aurais entendu leurs délicieuses supplications.. C'en était plus que jouissif. J'y ai pris un malin plaisir. Sais tu pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça Zoro ? Pour l'amour de mon époux, elles avaient osé le toucher, ces salopes avaient osé le laisser aller jusque dans leur lit. C'est une raison suffisante pour se faire justice. La mort était le plus doux des sacrifices que je pouvais leur offrir.

Un élan de folie l'entraînant elle tournoya sur elle même dans une danse effrayante. Sa robe si jolie tâchée de ce profond rouge pourpre, couleur de l'amour ou couleur de la mort. Elle lança un regard à son nouveau jouet puis s'approcha alors de lui de manière féline, le couteau à la main. Qu'allait elle pouvoir lui faire ? Ses doigts étaient crispés autour de la plaie tandis qu'il tentait désespérément de stopper l'hémorragie. Si seulement il savait ce qu'elle lui réservait.. Un sort encore pire, quelque chose d'ignoble, une souffrance qu'il jugerait insoutenable. Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien, avec autant de conviction qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée, un frisson parcourut l'échine de la tueuse. Il arborait à nouveau le même regard que celui de son mari. Déstabilisée quelques secondes elle fut prise d'un violent coup de rage et faillit planter l'arme dans le thorax de l'enquêteur. Sa main avait encerclé le poignet de la jeune femme et l'empêchait de continuer le massacre. Elle vit ses lèvres bouger, il disait quelque chose.. Probablement tentait il de la faire revenir à la raison mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, quelque chose la dérangeait. Elle voulait fuir, maintenant. Incapable de se délivrer de son emprise elle ne fût pas surprise de voir apparaître Nami, Sanji et Luffy essoufflés et choqués sur le pas de la porte. Ils fixaient la scène, les yeux exorbités et une telle expression de surprise. Robin trouva ceci tellement risible qu'un éclat de rire lui échappa. Rien ne valait plus la peine de faire semblant maintenant. Elle s'était elle même dévoilée, elle avait blessé un officier de police et avait tué cinq jeunes femmes. Tout ce qu'elle méritait c'était la mort. Pourtant.. elle tuerait encore, elle résisterait pour revoir ce doux visage une dernière fois. Repoussant alors violemment son jouet cassé, qui fut obligé de lâcher prise, elle s'approcha des trois personnages. Aucun d'eux ne bougea. La rousse était pétrifiée par la peur et n'osait pas regarder la meurtrière ce fût donc de celle ci qu'elle s'approcha en premier. Effrayante avec cette attitude de prédateur et son expression effroyable, la petite demoiselle n'osa pas bouger d'un cil. Le brun se précipita vers l'homme blessé pour tenter de lui porter secours mais Robin, trop captivée par la peur qui s'échappait de sa proie ne leur jeta pas un seul regard. Cependant l'inspecteur se mit en travers de sa route, l'air sérieux et furieux.

- Si tu oses poser, ne serait ce que le moindre doigt sur Nami chérie, je ne te pardonnerais pas Robin.. ou devrais je dire, Jack.  
- Oh comme c'est adorable, tu es tellement chevaleresque tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu vas mourir de la pire manière qui soit..

Elle enfonça sauvagement la lame dans le ventre du blond avec ce même rictus sinistre. Sanji ne voyait plus Robin, il ne voyait plus la jeune femme comme elle était avant mais il reconnaissait un véritable monstre, il avait devant lui la folie de son ancienne coéquipière, Jack l'Éventreur en personne. Un filet de sang s'échappa alors de ses belles lèvres roses tandis qu'à nouveau, un cri résonnait dans l'appartement.. Celui de la protégée. Celle qui jusque là n'avait pas bougée, horrifiée, elle tomba à terre. Ses genoux touchèrent le sol dans un bruit mou et les larmes se mirent à couler à flot. Afin d'achever tout ceci, la brune planta avec la même sauvagerie l'arme dans la hanche du protecteur. Un cri lui échappa et à son tour, il s'affala sur le sol.. Vivant mais agonisant. Il allait sûrement assisté à un massacre sans nom, une douleur intense allait envahir sa poitrine.. La tueuse s'approcha à pas de félin de Nami avant de se glisser derrière elle, elle déposa un baiser sur sa nuque puis fit glisser le côté non tranchant de la lame sur le décolté de la rousse avant de remonter jusqu'à son cou. Celle ci, lança un regard paniqué au stagiaire et à l'enquêteur, le blessé ne pouvait pas intervenir et l'autre, ne semblait pas réalisé ce qui arrivait.. trop surpris par la quantité de sang présent dans l'appartement, ce qui fit rire intérieurement celle qui créait un véritable cauchemar.

- Ma belle Nami, petite catin, dis nous qui tu es.. Dis nous que tu couches pour l'argent, pour le pouvoir..

L'objet tranchant commençait déjà à couper la chair de son cou si fin, si fragile.. Une première goutte de sang perla. Sanji, recroquevillé sur le sol, tentait de ramper jusqu'à elles, sauver celle qui allait se faire égorger. Le côté sadique de la brune reprenait un peu plus le dessus et chaque fois qu'il s'approchait la lame s'enfonçait dans sa gorge. Il le remarqua et arrêta d'avancer. Satisfaite, elle bougea un peu son bras, comme pour enlever le couteau et rapidement, avec une main d'expert, elle lui découpa la gorge, le sang se répandit, les sanglots étouffés n'étaient plus mais un hoquet de surprise et de dégoût s'échappa des trois derniers hommes présents dans la pièce. Le corps sans vie tomba brutalement sur le sol, elle avait encore les yeux ouverts, presque révulsés, reflétant la peur et le désespoir. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Luffy finit par vomir dans un coin de la pièce. Une nouvelle fois elle dansa, tourbillonnant sur elle même, elle éclatait de rire et s'approchait dangereusement du plus jeune. Attrapant sa main, elle dansa avec lui. se collant à lui elle n'hésitait pas à guider chacun de ses mouvements pour en faire sa marionnette. Subrepticement elle glissa son arme dans la main du brun puis l'approcha du blond.

- Quel parti planterais tu en premier hein ?  
- ROBIN ARRÊTE ! Je t'en supplie, arrête toi.. Ne fais pas ça. Tu ne peux pas, tu ne veux pas tous nous tuer.. Tu ne veux pas faire ça.

C'était le cri de désespoir d'un homme dont le cœur venait de se briser, le cri de Zoro. Elle n'était plus celle qu'il voyait autrefois comme ravissante et intelligente.. Il se rendait compte qu'elle n'était plus qu'une folle, un monstre sans cœur et pour qui la vie n'avait aucune signification. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'elle voulait, puisqu'elle était contrainte par un homme qui lui rappelait tant son mari disparu. Elle se contenta de relâcher le petit stagiaire sans pour autant quitter son arme.

- Je ne peux cependant pas les laisser vivre...

Elle attrapa violemment par la gorge son ancienne marionnette et se contenta d'un simple coup dans le cœur. Ses yeux se vidèrent et se révulsèrent pour ne plus laisser que du blanc dans son regard. Elle lâcha alors ce nouveau cadavre et se tourna vers l'inspecteur. Il pleurait silencieusement, la douleur l'empêchant de parler.. Il agonisait et finirait par mourir de ses blessures vu le sang qui s'échappaient de ses deux plaies. Elle revint alors s'asseoir près du premier blessé avec lenteur et moins d'énergie.

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu aller aussi loin. Je.. je ne voulais pas tous les tuer mais tu sais, elles me narguaient, nuit et jour je pensais à lui, il était si inaccessible et pourtant si proche de toutes ces femmes. Je ne pouvais le supporter.. Je l'aimais sincèrement, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. C'était pour notre amour, pour notre bien..

L'homme aux cheveux verts ne sut pas quoi dire puis baissa la tête. Lui aussi aurait pu tuer pour elle.. Il la comprenait mieux qu'elle ne l'imaginait mais il se tut.. comme un idiot. Un grincement le tira de sa rêverie et il porta alors son regard sur une ombre dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un homme très grand, musclé.. aux yeux jaunes et perçants. Robin tressaillit et se redressa subitement, se tenant sur ses deux jambes, elle lui sauta presque dessus Son époux était de retour. Dracule Mihawk se tenait là, sur le pas de la porte, Robin dans ses bras en train de nicher sa tête dans son cou. Il restait impassible bien que légèrement attendri par le discours auquel il venait d'assister, il encercla d'un seul bras la taille de sa femme pour la serrer contre lui.

- Tu as vu mon cœur, j'ai tenu notre promesse.. Je n'ai rien laissé ternir notre amour. J'ai écarté tous les obstacles pour t'aimer éternellement.

Un sourire affectueux sur les lèvres, il l'embrassa sur le front et attrapa l'arme présente dans la main droite de sa compagne. Lentement il l'enfonça dans l'abdomen de celle ci, toujours le même sourire affectueux. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol en même temps que la demoiselle qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Zoro assista à cette scène, impuissant et silencieux. Il regardait lui aussi, la femme qu'il avait tant aimé, partir vers un autre monde auquel il avait échappé de peu. Mihawk eut beaucoup de mal à accepter son propre geste mais il la sauvait de tout le mal qu'elle avait fait. Maintenant qu'il était là près d'elle, elle comprendrait qu'il n'était pas parti à cause d'elle mais pour affaire urgente et que tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris ne servait à rien. La folie avait pris possession d'elle et elle n'était plus sa véritable Robin, elle allait perdre toute humanité lorsqu'elle apprendrait la vérité. La mort était donc sa seule chance de salut, sa seule issue. Voyant la vie s'échapper totalement de son corps, il scella ses lèvres d'un ultime baiser qui eut le goût métallique de ce liquide précieux qui la recouvrait des pieds à la tête, le goût du sang. Elle se laissait mourir avec tranquillité, comme apaisée par l'arrivé de l'unique homme de sa vie. Il la posa avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable de faire preuve sur le sol et lui accorda ces derniers mots :

" Merci mon amour, c'est maintenant à mon tour de te sauver. "


End file.
